Kenzato
by Karensff
Summary: New Galaxy class ship, USS Pegasus with a new Captain and crew. Sent on a first contact mission but nothing is as it seems. This is my first fanfic so pls R&R. Chapter 10 now up. COMPLETE
1. Chapter1

I'm afraid I don't own anything related to Star Trek. This is just for fun.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Marlianna's long, tangled, blue hair flew behind her as she ran. Her small feet pounded on the gravel, making crunching noises as she went. She glanced behind her and saw him catching up. She breathed in sharply in shock and turned her face forward again. With another burst of energy she was able to gain a little more speed. Suddenly an arm snaked around her waist and grabbed her. As she was lifted into the air she screeched and then burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Not fair! You cheated!" she cried between giggles.  
  
Her father laughed as he hoisted his small daughter into the air. "I never cheat." he grinned and swung her around above him.  
  
Marlianna spread out her arms as she spun "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she shouted.  
  
Abruptly she stopped and in a frightened voice she said, "Daddy what's that?" Her podgy little finger pointed into the distance.  
  
Putting her down he looked to where she was pointing. He could see orange flashes of light flying through the sky, eventually landing at the edge of the city. The air thundered and the ground shook. Marlianna shrieked in fear and huddled onto her father's leg. Crouching down beside her he gently unclasped her little hands and held them in his.  
  
"Honey." He said trying to keep his balance on the shaking ground. He could already smell burning. "Go and get mummy, daddy has to go to work."  
  
"But daddy." She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't argue. Just go please. I'll be along soon." He promised.  
  
He watched her run into the house. The thundering was getting louder and the burning smell was getting stronger. Already the air seemed thick with smoke. Seeing that she was safe he rushed into the house through another entrance. He stumbled up the stairs, clinging onto the banister to prevent himself from falling. He reached the top of the stairs and almost fell into his office.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what is going on." He asked.  
  
"Mister President! Thank goodness you are safe." His secretary said anxiously. She clambered out from behind her desk and brushed wisps of blue hair from out of her violet eyes. She walked towards the door to the inner office and whispered a warning before opening it for him. "There are strangers here to see you."  
  
"Strangers?" he asked worried about the fear in her voice. *Perhaps they are responsible for this attack.* he thought. "Don't worry Larret I'll see to this." He said and reassuringly patted her arm.  
  
Taking a deep breathe he straightened his shoulders and entered the inner office. Immediately he noticed three strangers. One was seated behind his desk while Nevatt, his advisor, stood nervously next to the seated stranger. Seeing this being sit there rankled him. How dare he sit at his desk! The stranger smiled and stood up. He was pale with funny ridges on his face. His hair was jet black and he appeared to be wearing some sort of military uniform. All three appeared to have what looked like weapons attached to their hips. He felt alarmed since these people were obviously not from Kenzato but his anger overwhelmed his alarm.  
  
"Ah," said the stranger smiling. "You must be the one in charge here, President Makell."  
  
Makell narrowed his eyes and half growled. "And who might you be and what are you doing here? Are you responsible for this attack?"  
  
"Come now Makell, there is no need to use such a tone. I'm here as your friend." The stranger replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Captain Alex Larenzo was sitting in his ready room reading over various reports from department heads. Sighing he placed one pad down and moved onto the next. Normally this was a job for the executive officer. However, his crew were new to each other and to him. Reading these reports helped him to get to know how his crew worked. He ran a hand through his thick black hair and rubbed his dark eyes. This was a new ship too. The first galaxy class star ship he had been assigned to. He was sure however that he would get on well with the USS Pegasus.  
  
=/\= Commander Johnston to Captain Larenzo. We are receiving a message from Starfleet.=/\= Called his first officer from the bridge  
  
=/\= Patch it through. =/\= he said as he placed down the pad he had been reading from and switched on his computer terminal. The blank screen came to life with the Starfleet logo which was soon replaced by the image of a glowering middle aged woman.  
  
"Admiral Garland, what can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly with a smile.  
  
Never one for pleasantries the Admiral cut straight to the point. "WE have a mission for you," she said. "We want you to go to the planet Kenzato and make first contact."  
  
"Kenzato," Larenzo frowned. "I've never heard of it."  
  
"Nor should you have. It's of no strategic importance. They are about to discover warp technology."  
  
"Hmmm," Larenzo said not sounding convinced. He believed that there was more to it than that. "Why are we making an introduction before they reach warp capability? Doesn't this go against first contact regulations?" He asked this knowing full well that the answer was yes.  
  
Admiral Garland just glared out from the screen, "Under normal circumstances we would just wait until they first of their warp technology. However, the circumstances here are not normal." She clasped her hands on the desk in front of her before continuing, "The team of scientists we sent to study the Kenzatons cannot be reached. The last transmission we received from them mentioned that the Capital was under attack before abruptly cutting off. I want you to find out what happened and bring back our scientists."  
  
Larenzo leaned back in his chair frowning, "Is there anything else I should know?"  
  
The Admiral pushed a few buttons on the consol on her desk while speaking, "I'm sending all relevant details about the Kenzatons and the last transmission sent by our scientists." She then looked up and her steel eyes seemed to bore into him, "We want you to do everything you can to ensure that the relations between Starfleet and the Kenzatons are good. Garland out."  
  
The screen went blank before he could question the Admiral further. He had so many questions which clearly the Admiral did not want him to ask. Deep in thought he moved from the ready room to the bridge. Commander Johnston gave him a curt nod, stood up and moved to the seat at the right hand side of the Captains chair. Larenzo nodded back to the young but stern officer before sitting down himself.  
  
He turned to Daniel Johnston before saying "Schedule a meeting for all senior officers at 0900."  
  
"Aye sir" Johnston replied without question.  
  
Larenzo then faced the viewer at the front. "Helm set course for the planet Kenzato, warp 6."  
  
"Course laid in sir," replied the young woman.  
  
"Estimated time of arrival?"  
  
"Fifty four hours."  
  
"Engage." 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is mainly an introduction to the characters so that you can get to know the crew.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Captain Larenzo sat at the head of the table as his senior officers stepped into the briefing room one by one. As they sat down he studied each of them remembering parts of their files. To his right sat his first officer, Commander Daniel Johnson. A young and intelligent officer. One who had been through hell and back. He was born on a colony planet and at the age of 8 he was the sole survivor of an attack on the colony. The expression on his face now was one of curiosity and concern.  
  
Next to Johnson sat the Chief Science officer and the third in command, Lieutenant Commander Ber'an. A Vulcan woman whose records, not surprisingly, was impeccable. She was probably the most experienced amongst the crew. Larenzo believed she would have made Captain by now if she hadn't taken a ten year leave of absence to carry out research for the Vulcan High Council.  
  
Then sat the Security Chief, a joined Trill, Lieutenant Nezati Hant. Larenzo had never worked with a Trill before but from what he had heard they made life extremely interesting. Nezati Hant came highly recommended. He was a very capable officer with a lot of imagination. He understood that Nezati was Hant's third host. Hant was young in comparison to most symbionts but he was still up there with Ber'an when it came to experience. Larenzo looked forward to working with him.  
  
Facing Hant sat the ship counsellor Lieutenant Commander Gordan Trent. Trent was on old friend. They had both worked together on another ship before Larenzo received his first command. Trent was dependable almost to the extent of being predictable. Larenzo had learned long ago to rely on Trent's instincts and hunches. He had always wondered if Trent maybe had some sort of ESP.  
  
Sitting to Trent's right sat the one officer he was most concerned about. Lieutenant Louise Munroe was his new Chief Medical officer. Originally she was supposed to be working beneath Dr Susan Philips. Both were transferring from another ship but the mission previous to the transfer had led to the sad death of Susan Philips. Starfleet decided to promote Munroe to CMO. There was no one else available at the time and they believed that she was ready for the promotion. Larenzo, however, had his doubts. She was extremely young and still upset over the death of her boss. He was going to have Trent and Johnson keep an eye on her.  
  
Lastly, to his left, sat the Bajoran Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Mela, Sarine. Going by her record, a very capable, engineer. Her ability to improvise in any given situation made her an asset to the crew. Larenzo guessed that this ability came from being brought up in Cardassian camps on Bajor. Her last Captain was sorry to see her go.  
  
He smiled slightly as he watched his senior officers settle down. He could see that they were determined to make a good impression on their new Captain. He hoped that the confidence he had in them now would only continue to grow. Seeing that they were ready, Captain Larenzo then began the mission briefing.  
  
"As you know we are on our way to the planet Kenzato. There we are expected to make first contact with the Kenzatons. We are to do our utmost to ensure that Kenzato will eventually become a part of the Federation."  
  
Larenzo went on to explain everything Garland had told him. "I've since received the information our scientists collected on Kenzato. So far I have only been able to give it a brief glance through but from what I can gather they are a peaceful people. No political discontent, no terrorism or civil war. In fact there is very little crime at all and nothing to explain the attack reported by our scientists."  
  
Larenzo could see that Johnson was about to speak. He raised a hand to stop him. "Before I listen to what your ideas on this situation I would like you to see the last transmission from the scientists we had down there. The man you will see speaking is Dr Andrew Pernell." Larenzo then turned to the screen on the wall behind him. "Computer, begin playing the transmission."  
  
Suddenly the screen sprang to life. A middle aged human appeared and began to speak. "A few hours ago an attack began on the Capital. Unfortunately, all our sensors are being jammed and we are unable to determine the precise location of where this attack has come from." The screen then flickered for a second, going blank and then coming back. Behind him smoke filled the room and scientists were rushing about. "At our best guess the attack appears to be orbital. It began at the edge of the city and is slowly working its way in. Most of our communication lines are being jammed, we were luck to get this.." All of a sudden the screen went dead but not before they heard an explosion.  
  
"Unfortunately that is all we have. " Larenzo explained to his staff. "I would like to hear your thoughts."  
  
Johnson was the first to speak. "Perhaps the Kenzatons discovered the scientist hidden there and are jamming their frequencies."  
  
Shaking his head Larenzo countered this. "I don't think so, I don't think they have the ability to jam Starfleet frequencies. I also don't think they would begin torching their Capital city just to get to them. However, I don't want to completely abandon the idea. Lt Melo I want you to study the Kenzaton technology just to be sure. Ber'an I want you to help her."  
  
This time it was Hant who spoke up. "There is a possibility that the political stability of the Kenzatons isn't so stable after all and our scientists have got themselves in the middle of a conflict."  
  
Larenzo gave him a grim smile. "That is also another possibility I want you to investigate. I also want investigated the possibility of an outside attack. I want to know if the Kenzatons have been in contact with another race after all. Study all communications logs sent to us by our scientists. Johnson I want you to help with this one." He then turned to Doctor Munroe. "I want you to have sickbay prepared for any emergency. Going by the explosion we heard I imagine some of the scientists will need medical assistance. Okay everyone dismissed."  
  
He leaned back in his seat as he watched everyone file out again as they went to prepare for their given tasks. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that his counsellor, Gordon Trent had remained behind. "Something bothering you?"  
  
Trent sat back and folded his arms. "I've known you too long Alex, there is something you're not telling us."  
  
"Really, what gives you that idea?"  
  
"Oh, just something the others didn't mention." Trent replied with a shrug. "Or didn't want to ask in case it seemed as though they were questioning their new Captain's orders. I on the other hand have no such qualms. Why is Starfleet so intent on having a race that may have kidnapped her scientists join the Federation?"  
  
Larenzo stood up and moved towards the window and looked out at the stars as they gave the impression that they were moving and not the ship. "Unfortunately, I was not given the opportunity to put that very same question to Admiral Garland. I'm not entirely convinced that Starfleet has told us everything. I guess it is up to us to discover everything for ourselves."  
  
Trent shook his head. "Shouldn't you be telling the crew this?"  
  
Looking thought full for a moment Larenzo looked towards Trent. "No, for now it is just a feeling I have. I want to see what the crew comes up with first."  
  
Smiling slightly Trent's eyes crinkled at the corners. "Same old Alex, keeping you cards close to your chest."  
  
Larenzo chose to ignore that last comment and turned to face the stars again. "You know the background surrounding the promotion of Lt Munroe to CMO. I want you to keep an eye on her. I'm worried that she isn't handling it too well."  
  
Before he left Trent's eyes twinkled. "You should know by now that I keep an eye on everyone."  
  
He heard the doors slide shut behind his old friend and began muttering to himself. "He should have been a security officer." 


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: As suggested I have narrowed down the number of characters each part of the story concentrates on. I hope this makes it more readable.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Larenzo found himself in his ready room again going over more reports. He sipped his hot coffee as he poured over them. This time these were the reports from his senior officers on the Kenzatons. They had only confirmed what he suspected so far. So far nothing helpful had turned up. His Science officer and engineer had been able to confirm that the Kenzatons did not in fact have the technological ability to block Federation channels nor detect them unless they were specifically directed to them. They had confirmed that they were indeed close to discovering warp technology and had in fact planned a test run within 6 months.  
  
His security officer and Johnson had also turned up nothing new. The Kenzatons were indeed an extremely peaceful race. Their entire history showed them to be surprisingly peaceful, even compared to the most peaceful of races already members of the Federation. There were some skirmishes but no major battles recorded. Any comparison to Earths history would be an embarrassment. There was no political instability or terrorist, as was initially observed. All Kenzatons efforts seemed to go into their music, art and literature. Science was also a popular study although it was only in the last hundred years that it had looked into the possibility of space travel. Larenzo marvelled at such a quick development.  
  
Doctor Munroe had also sent him a report on the biological aspects of Kenzato and the Kenzatons although he had not asked for one. Such initiative pleased him although his doubts about Munroe had not diminished. According to her report, the Kenzatons were humanoid. Their biochemistry was very similar to humans with only a few notable differences. The planet itself had lots of animal plant life but these areas were protected and kept separate from the cities. Their medical knowledge was extremely advanced and his crew could go down to the planet safely without picking up a strange disease.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Commander Johnson had finished helping the security chief study the Kenzatons. With the report finished he decided that it was time to take a tour of the ship. He already knew the layout of the ship fairly well. He was really trying to get to know the faces. Eventually he found himself outside sickbay. Captain Larenzo had asked him to keep an eye on their young doctor and so he decided that now was as good a time as any to get to know her. He straightened his uniform and walked through the sickbay doors.  
  
Everything seemed relatively quiet. There were a few Ensigns wondering about checking equipment and filling trays next to bio beds. They were obviously preparing for any emergency as the Captain had ordered. He finally spotted Dr Munroe with a patient. The patient was a young boy and Dr Munroe was running an instrument over his wrist as she spoke to him in a gentle voice. Johnson was still surprised when he saw young on board. After the Dominion War had ended Starfleet had allowed families back on board star ships. Johnson was still getting used to the idea although he was not opposed to it.  
  
With his arm mended the boy thanked the Doctor and then jumped up and was off out the door. Johnson watched the small woman tidy the medical instrument she had been using away. Her long dark hair was tied twisted up in a knot on her head. He wondered what it would look like to hang loose down her back. She turned to face him and caught him staring.  
  
"Commander Johnson, can I help you?" Her voice sounded so small and fragile. Or was he imagining it after what he knew about her?  
  
He smiled to reassure her that he was in no need for medical attention. "I was just working my way around the ship, trying to get to know the crew."  
  
"Oh," Her body seemed to relax slightly. "In that case Commander I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
She put her hand out with a smile. Johnson took it and shook her hand in the old fashioned gesture. "Pleased to meet you too Dr Munroe."  
  
Munroe then began to tidy the tray next to the bio bed and checking the equipment "I don't want to appear rude but I hope you don't mind me continuing to work while you are here. I have a lot of work to do."  
  
He guessed by her smile that she really wasn't trying to kick him out and so decided to stay a little longer. He folded his arms and leaned on the bed she was working next to. "I understand that you just transferred from the Lexington."  
  
Her body stiffened and she put down the hypo spray she had been filling and turned to face him. Her dark eyes seemed to flash as she spoke. "Are you sure you came down here just to get to know the crew? Counsellor Trent was down here a few hours ago asking the same sort of questions."  
  
Johnson raised an eyebrow, "Doctor it is my job to get to know the crew and their abilities. I came down here for that purpose."  
  
"Of course," Munroe replied with an amused smile and continued with what she had been doing. "Yes Commander, in answer to your question. I transferred over from the Lexington."  
  
He decided that continuing along this line was pointless. He could see that she was already on the defensive. Instead he asked her what she thought of the ship. He didn't stay much longer although the Doctor seemed friendly enough. He finished the rest of his tour before heading back to the bridge.  
  
  
  
Arriving at their destination Larenzo had made sure both Johnson and Counsellor Trent were present for this. "Don't go too close. I want to observe the system before any of their sensors can pick us up."  
  
"Aye Sir" Replied the officer at the helm and placed the ship in a high orbit.  
  
From their position the planet looked beautiful. The oceans were almost purple in colour and the land was a radiant green with only a few tell tale signs of the cities. Larenzo shifted in his seat frowning. "Scan the system. See if you can detect anything abnormal." Going by the reports he could only help but think that an outside influence must be the cause of this planets problem.  
  
"The scanners can detect nothing unusual." Replied his security chief Nezati Hant from behind him. "The radiation from the sun is a little higher than expected for this system but nothing else."  
  
"Give me a close up of their Capital." There was an edge to his voice betraying the frustration he felt.  
  
All of a sudden the planet was replaced by a close up of a city. The buildings were remarkable in structure and blended with the natural background. The beauty was marred only by the smoky haze. He could see that some of the buildings at the edge had been obliterated.  
  
"What sort of weapons caused that?" He hoped that this would answer some of the questions that had been nagging at him.  
  
Hant shook his head as his fingers glided over the tactical station. "Sorry sir, our sensors are being jammed."  
  
"Jammed? How? From where?"  
  
"I don't understand it myself." Came the reply. "The Kenzatons do not have the technology and yet the jamming signal is coming from the surface." Hant paused as his station beeped. "We're being hailed from the surface."  
  
Larenzo raised an eyebrow. How did they know they were there? "Put it through."  
  
A youngish man appeared on the screen sitting behind a desk. His skin was white with a tinge of blue and his hair was blue. He looked terrified "We know why you are here." The mans voice shook with uncertainty as he spoke. "I should warn you that you will fail. I advise you to turn back."  
  
"Fail?" Larenzo was confused. "We're here to seek friendship. We want nothing else but peace with your people"  
  
"Yes I thought you might say that." the Kenzaton replied. "However, I don't believe you. I know what your real intentions are." The screen then changed back to the view of the planet.  
  
"They cut off the transmission." Informed Hant. 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Larenzo looked at the main viewer in disbelief. "What the hell was that all about?" He asked angrily  
  
The counsellor looked just as confused as he did. That made a change and actually pleased him a little. "Whatever it was," came Trent's reply. "They are afraid of us. I would guess that they now know about our scientists. They might actually still be alive."  
  
"Hmmm, well I want answers," he glared. Looking up to Hant he continued." Hail them."  
  
"This is Captain Larenzo of the USS Pegasus. Whether you wish to believe it or not we are on a peace keeping mission. We have no wish to fight with you. However, we know that you know about our scientists and we are not leaving until they are returned to us."  
  
Larenzo could see the look of surprise on Counsellor Trent's face and he understood why. Starfleet probably weren't going to like it when they heard that he was threatening the Kenzatons and breaking every rule in the book.  
  
"Is that really such a good idea?" Trent whispered making sure only Larenzo heard.  
  
Larenzo just gave him a look as if to say 'I know what I am doing'. Had it been anyone else questioning him he would have reprimanded them on the spot.  
  
The screen came to life again and the same Kenzaton appeared. "We have your scientists but we did not think that you would admit to them being here." He paused for a second and almost looked as though he was listening to someone else. "Very well, you may bring down one of your shuttles. You will find that you will be unable to use your transporter devices." The image of the planet came back again.  
  
This was the second time today Larenzo had been cut off. He really wasn't used to that and at the moment he wanted to hit something. He was able to keep it under control as it wouldn't do for the crew to see the Captain lose it on their first mission.  
  
"Johnson get down there," he growled. "Find out what the hell is going on. I want to know how they know so much about us. Trent you go with him. Pleas try and repair some of the damage."  
  
Johnson sprang to life and nodded to the security officer, "Hant". Johnson then tapped his com badge "Johnson to Dr Munroe. Report to shuttle bay one."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Doctor Munroe looked around her as she followed the others. When the shuttle landed they were met by what she guessed to be the Kenzaton version of police. There were six of them in all and they hadn't said a word since telling the away team that they were to follow them. They had landed in what appeared to be gardens. The grass was so green, greener than she would have thought possible. The path they were led along was just a dirt path and was lined with trees. The trees were very similar to the pine trees back on Earth. The scent was certainly just as sweet. Louise thought that this would be an ideal place to rest. The sun was streaming down and she could hear what sounded like birds. She could almost feel some of the tension she had been feeling ebb away.  
  
Almost! The situation they were in was hardly ideal. They moved away from the dirt path and onto a gravel one. As they crunched along the path and moved away from the trees she could detect a hint of smoke in the air. Just a reminder that all was not well here. They reached a building which seemed to have grown from the ground. It lacked any sharp edges which was probably what gave her this impression. Even the windows had a curve to them. They were led through a door and along a corridor until they reached some sort of conference room. Before them, behind an oblong table, sat several Kenzatons.  
  
Louise stood between Johnson and Hant. She felt secure standing between them and was angry at herself for feeling that way. Since her last mission she had never truly felt at ease. Johnson she could tell was a little tense but his face showed nothing but calm. Hant on the other hand seemed perfectly relaxed. His expression was one of almost amusement. She couldn't see Counsellor Trent from where she was standing as he was on the opposite side of Johnson. Johnson's attention seemed to be on the Kenzaton in the middle. She guessed him to be the Kenzaton who contacted the ship. He seemed nervous and maybe a little afraid although he tried not to show it.  
  
The same Kenzaton stood to introduce himself. "I am President Makell and I speak for my people."  
  
Johnson nodded and then introduced him and the rest of the team. "I am Commander Daniel Johnson, second in Command of the USS Pegasus. This is Counsellor Trent, Dr Louise Munroe and Lt. Nezati Hant."  
  
Louise nodded to the president as she was introduced. When Johnson began introducing each of his staff the President seemed surprised. She wondered why.  
  
Johnson continued. "We are here to request that our scientists are returned to us. We are also here to make amends for whatever it is you believe we have done."  
  
Makell laughed bitterly. "Whatever it is we believe you to have done? Spying, is that not enough for you? Commander Johnson let me tell you something about my people. We are a very honest people. Lying and deceit was unknown to us. We learned of these things over the past few days thanks to you. However, that is the least of your crimes."  
  
Louise almost showed the shock she was feeling. What other crimes? Had their scientists done something they shouldn't have? Maybe they hadn't stayed as secluded as they had claimed. She hoped they were still alive. So far the Kenzatons hadn't said anything relating to the health of the scientists.  
  
Almost as if reading her mind Johnson's next request was related to the scientists. "Perhaps our Doctor can go and see our scientists. While we are waiting we can continue this discussion. I would like to know what other crimes we are being accused of committing." Johnson's jaw was set as if preparing for an argument.  
  
President Makell sighed. "Yes, we will allow that. I doubt that you will have anything to say that I wish to hear. We have no way of trusting you and you fully admit a lack of understanding concerning the crimes your kind has committed."  
  
Makell signalled to one of the police who had escorted them. "Please show their Doctor to their scientists."  
  
Louise moved to follow the Kenzaton guard out when she noticed Johnson nodding to Hant to go with her. She was about to protest but thought better of it. She really was far too defensive these days. No matter whom it was they would not have been allowed to go alone. There was no reason for her to feel singled out. She waited for Hant and then they both followed the guard out. They ended up back outside and to another building nearby. This one was smaller but heavily guarded. They were eventually led to a room which seemed to be a temporary hospital ward. On the beds lay several humans and a few Kenzatons move about them.  
  
Louise left Hant to do what ever he wished as she got to work. She reached the first scientist and began taking scans. The young man had a bad concussion but it had already been treated and was in fact just resting now. She detected a form of sedative in his system. She then moved onto the next scientist and found the same thing. Each of the scientists had been treated and were now recovering or resting. She was astounded that these people had the medical knowledge to treat aliens so successfully. She knew from the reports that their medical knowledge was extremely advanced but she hadn't realised to what extent.  
  
Hant then approached her as she almost reached the last patient. He also had his tricorder out. He was pretending to scan the patients the same as she was but was actually scanning the surrounding building. He handed his tricorder to her. "What do you make of this?" He asked sounding a little astounded.  
  
Louise took the tricorder from him and had a look. Hant had been scanning the building and some of the readings he had gotten were a little odd. She frowned and scanned the building a second time for herself just to be safe. She looked up at him confused.  
  
"These walls appear to be organic." She whispered back. 


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Johnson was both confused and angry. He had assumed that they were upset over the scientists who had been studying them. Apparently that wasn't the case. Like Dr Munroe he had been wondering if the scientists had done something they shouldn't have. Interfered in their culture in some way. There was another issue he wanted answered to but thought it best not to bring it up just now. He wanted to know how the Kenzatons knew so much about them. Perhaps that answer also lay with their scientists. Either way he was going to find out.  
  
"President Makell," he began. "Starfleet doesn't take accusations of this sort lightly. If you could explain what we have done we can perhaps make amends. Please tell is what our scientists have done."  
  
A few of the Kenzatons stirred and fixed him with angry stares. Makell however, just looked thoughtful. "Your scientists have done nothing other that what you claim. At least, that we know of. I find it difficult to accept that even now you claim ignorance."  
  
Johnson was feeling exasperated. Counsellor Trent cut in before he could say anything. "President Makell our ignorance in this matter is genuine. It may save us both a lot of time and trouble if you explain it to us."  
  
"Very well" Makell sighed. "Three days ago our city came under attack. We had never seen like it before. Huge flashing lights from the sky. Many died from this attack and much of the living was destroyed or damaged." Makell's anger was clearly rising above his other emotions as he continued. "We know that it was you who did this and we know that you are here to try and conquer us. Nothing you can say will atone for what you have done. Never before has our world seen such destruction."  
  
Johnson's cheeks were tinged pink with anger at these false accusations. Had the scientist done anything he was willing to accept the consequences but here they were being accuse of something they clearly had not done.  
  
"President I can assure you that we are not responsible for this attack. Our ship entered this system just as you contacted us and there are no other Federation ships within this system." He could hear his voice begin to rise and tried to keep it in check.  
  
"Commander I'm beginning to lose patience with you. We know that you are responsible." Makell replied.  
  
Johnson was grateful when Trent spoke up again before he could. "What makes you so sure that it was us who attacked you?"  
  
The Kenzaton president raised an eyebrow at the question. "Who else could it have been? You have people spying on us to discover the right time to conquer us. Also, when we found your scientists we discovered that they had not long transmitted a message."  
  
Johnson could see how they came to that conclusion given the evidence but he wasn't willing to let it lye at that. "There are other ways of proving whether or not we are responsible. Using scans we can discover the types of weapons used."  
  
The Kenzaton to the right of the President didn't seem particularly happy with this prospect. He began to rise from his seat but the President quietened him with a wave of his hand. "Very well, we will allow you to carry out these scans but I must remind you that proving your innocence will take a great deal of convincing on your part."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Louise touched the wall as if testing it. She was surprised to feel that it was solid. She had expected that it would give way slightly to the pressure from her hand. "It's not sentient," she explained to Hant who was standing nearby. "It's definitely alive though."  
  
She began to notice the strange looks they were getting from the various Kenzatons in the room. That also included the guard who was watching them closely. They moved back to the closest patient but continued scanning.  
  
"You're not going to believe this," she whispered. "The bed is organic too and the floor."  
  
She had never seen anything like it before. To the naked eye the bed looked like a normal bed but the tricorder showed something else entirely. It was then that Commander Johnson and Counsellor Trent entered the room also escorted by guards. They looked at the sleeping scientists around the room before they made their way to Munroe and Hant.  
  
"Report Doctor." Johnson's tone was curt. Louise guessed that things hadn't gone well after they left.  
  
"No serious injuries. At least, not now. The Kenzatons medical knowledge is extremely advanced. All of their injuries have been treated and they are now sedated."  
  
"Thank you Doctor." Johnson replied with a nod. "The President has allowed me to put a call through to the ship. I requested that a shuttle be brought down for the patients"  
  
"There is something else," Louise whispered so that the Kenzatons couldn't hear her. "Nothing here is manufactured. That is not in the sense that you and I would consider manufactured. Everything here is organic."  
  
"Well that explains something anyway." Trent sighed.  
  
"Explains what?" Louise asked sounding confused.  
  
Trent explained that they were being accused of attacking the city. "Something the President said sounded funny. He said that many people died and that much of the living was destroyed or damaged. I thought it sounded funny at the time but this would explain it."  
  
Louise nodded as she listened. "Yes, he must have been talking about the buildings and everything in them."  
  
"It also explains why these people have never seen war," Trent continued. "To these people all life is sacred. To destroy one building would almost be like sacrilege."  
  
"And now they think we have destroyed several." Johnson finished shaking his head. "I don't understand it though. These walls look like normal walls. Look at the cracks obviously caused by the attack and the dust on the floor."  
  
Louise smiled as she started to explain, "Think of it as a protective skin. What's inside is very much alive and it is protected by a solid exterior. I would also guess that these walls were designed to look like walls. The Kenzatons wouldn't have always have had this technology and so the design is based on what they had before."  
  
To Louise the guard appeared to be looking a little impatient and so it was probably just as well that the Commander stopped their little conference when he did. Although personally she could have continued. She found the use of organic material fascinating.  
  
"That settles it," Johnson said decisively with a clap of his hands. "When the shuttle arrives I want Counsellor Trent and Lt. Hant to ensure that the injured are on board safely. The medics will see to them the rest of the way. Dr Munroe I want you to come with me. We are going to the area that was attacked and find out who is responsible."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Captain Larenzo headed to sickbay as soon as the scientist came on board. He immediately recognised Dr Andrew Pernell from the transmission that Starfleet had sent him. He was sitting up on a bio bed looking around at his surroundings.  
  
"Captain Alex Larenzo of the USS Pegasus. How are you feeling?" He asked a little curtly. He had heard from one of the medics about the organic technology and the reason for the Kenzatons mistrusting them. He was in no mood for games and clearly the scientist knew about this organic technology but he had been kept in the dark.  
  
Dr Pernell ignored the tone. "Fine, thank you Captain. Although, I should warn you that all is not well on that planet."  
  
"I'm perfectly aware of that." Snapped Larenzo.  
  
"The Kenzatons it seems are being helped by the Cardassians." 


	6. Chapter6

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. Have been ill and so it has taken me longer to get this chapter posted. (  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dr Munroe and Commander Johnson were escorted by four guards to the area of the city which had been devastated by the attack. They travelled on foot which gave them a chance to get a proper look at the city. Louise remembered reading from the reports Starfleet had sent that the Kenzatons only used hover cars when travelling long distances. The rest of the time they travelled on foot. It had something to do with not wanting to disturb the natural life of the planet. It was something Earth had learned the hard way. The Federation could certainly learn a lot from these people.  
  
As they walked along the streets passing by homes Louise was struck by the open nature of the buildings. All the doors were open. Such a trusting race. On one or two doorsteps Kenzatons sat playing music. One instrument she saw looked very much like a flute and another like a small harp. The melodies were sad and mourning. It brought a lump to Louise's throat. Children played freely in the streets, finished with their lessons for the day. She understood that Kenzaton children spent much of their time outdoors. Most of their lessons wee spent learning from the natural environment. Louise couldn't imagine being taught away from class rooms.  
  
They reached a square with a fountain in the centre. Louise guessed this to be the place where the Kenzatons congregated. A few Kenzatons sat reading to a small, rapt audience. It sounded like fiction but they didn't hear enough for Louise to know for sure. Another Kenzaton sat with a sketch book. While other sat chatting or debating. It almost reminded her of the romantic books her mother used to read which were set in places like Italy.  
  
They passed the square and moved down another street almost identical to the first one. Plants, flowers and trees were everywhere. It was all so beautiful and vibrant. The sun warmed her face and it seemed like such a perfect day. The glares they received from the Kenzatons they passed prevented her from slipping into fantasy. She could see from the stiffness of Johnson's shoulders that he too had noticed the looks they were getting. Looks of accusation, sorrow and worst of all questioning looks. Looks which said 'why did you do this to us'? Louise tried to look away as she followed the guards.  
  
As they neared the end of the street signs of damage became evident. There were cracks on the walls of buildings and dust on the path. One or two trees had been knocked to the ground. The last building had taken damage to its roof but looked as though it was being repaired. Each street they passed showed more and more signs of damage. They reached the end of another street and the smell of burning grew stronger. She could also smell death and decay. The effect caught her throat almost making her gag. As the turned the corner she gasped in shock. The buildings here were just grey husks. Dull and lifeless! At least the ones that were still standing were. The air seemed to be filled with death. Johnson continued walking and had his tricorder in hand taking readings. Louise followed suit but didn't need a tricorder to tell her that nothing was alive. They stepped closer to one area which had been completely flattened. Johnson crouched down as he continued to scan the area.  
  
Johnson turned to her with narrow eyes and face flushed, "This was no Federation attack," he whispered.  
  
"Who did it then?" She asked, not really surprised that the attack had been done by Starfleet.  
  
"Cardassians," he growled.  
  
Louise looked at the tricorder readings in disbelief. How is that possible? There had been no sign of Cardassians in the area. In fact there had been no signs of Cardassians anywhere in months.  
  
Johnson got up and began to move away briskly, "We need to speak with President Makell." He said sharply to the guards.  
  
They all began to move away briskly and Louise had to jog a little to keep up.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want to know how Cardassians are involved in this. I also want to know what the hell they want," demanded Captain Lorenzo.  
  
Once the medical team had cleared the scientists Captain Larenzo called a meeting. They were seated in the conference room along with his science officer Lt Ber'an and Chief Engineer Lt Mela. So far they hadn't been very forthcoming with information and Larenzo was beginning to lose patience. His voice was slowly rising and his last yell had caused a few of the scientists to jump. It also caused Lt Ber'an to yet again raise an eyebrow. He swore to himself that if she did that one more time he was going to shave that eyebrow off.  
  
"All I know is that before we were sedated I saw a Cardassian with one of the Kenzatons," explained Dr Pernell.  
  
"Really!" Snapped Larenzo. "And you have no idea why?"  
  
Pernell shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"You must have some idea as to why Cardassian would come all the way out here when their own world is in bad need of repair." Larenzo prompted.  
  
Still he received no answer.  
  
This time Ber'an spoke up, "It is illogical of you to withhold this information from us. Starfleet is being held responsible for this attack. The information you hold could help us to refute this accusation."  
  
Larenzo continued where Ber'an left off, "Starfleet wants us to make sure that the Kenzatons eventually join the Federation. At the moment that is not going to happen."  
  
"You will probably guess most of it eventually," Pernell finally said. " The Kenzatons have discovered organic technology. The ship they plan to use for their first warp flight is also organic. Until than all forms of organic technology has been fairly simple. There has never been anything like this ship before."  
  
Lt Mela's interest was piqued. The Federation had never been able to develop organic technology and here Pernell was offhandedly describing the Kenzaton technology as 'simple'. "In what way is this ship different?" she asked frowning.  
  
Pernell sighed and then continued, "This ship has the ability to regenerate quickly. Should the ship be struck by anything as it travels then it will heal in a matter of seconds."  
  
"How is that possible?" Mela asked ignoring the sigh.  
  
"We don't know. Even the simplest form of organic technology is too complicated for us to understand."  
  
"What about weapons?" Larenzo asked. His mind shuddered at the type of weapons that could be created using organic technology.  
  
Pernell shook his head, "The Kenzatons have no weapons. Everything we reported on that is true. They are peaceful people and hold all life sacred."  
  
Ber'an had already worked out the rest, "The Cardassians may feel that once they get a hold of this technology they can develop weapons themselves."  
  
"In the meantime they have the ships they need to rebuild their Empire," finished Larenzo.  
  
"I think it is about time we spoke with the President." Larenzo then got up and left for the bridge with Ber'an and mela close behind him. 


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
Counsellor Trent and Security Chief Lt. Hant helped the medical team sent down from the ship move the scientists to the second shuttle. Hant also passed on everything they had learned to one of the officers. He told them that the Kenzatons believed that Starfleet had attacked them and to pass on that the Kenzatons built with organic material.  
  
Once they had finished and the shuttle had left, their guards escorted them to a smaller room where the president was seated on his own. Trent was intrigued. Most world leaders would have locked them up for what they had been accused of, not set up meetings.  
  
"You can wait in the outer office," Makell nodded to the guards. "My secretary will make you something to drink."  
  
One of the guards looked ready to object but Makell stopped him, "I don't think these people will hurt me when they are trying to prove their innocence. If I need you I will call."  
  
The guards shrugged and left. Makell indicated for Trent and Hant to take a seat. They gave each other a cautious look before sitting down.  
  
"I'm going to be straight with you." Makell confided. "My people are stuck in a rut. A rut between deep sorrow and the need to punish. My people have had very little need for punishment and so again they are stuck. They just don't know how to deal with you."  
  
Trent frowned at this, "You still assume that we are guilty for attacking you and we still don't know why. We cannot help you unless you give us more information."  
  
"Isn't the fact that we discovered your people spying on us evidence enough?" Makell shook his head. "The truth is my people would rather we were just left alone. The main reason I asked you here was out of curiosity. I was surprised when we first met. You didn't seem like the type of people who would carry out such an attack. Tell me about your Federation."  
  
Trent was pleasantly surprised by the Presidents interest. Perhaps this mission was salvageable after all. "The Federation is made up of many planets and cultures that are united with goals of peace and exploration."  
  
Makell nodded, "A sound philosophy but you've told me this already. If those are really the goals of your Federation then why were your people spying on us?"  
  
Trent looked to Hant to see if he objected to his answering this. Since he didn't appear to Trent decided to go ahead, "The Federation has had many disastrous first contact encounters and has since learned from them. We have learned that studying the culture of the race first can ease some of the problems. This is why our scientists were here."  
  
"Why would you wish to make contact with us now?" Makell asked.  
  
Trent was again unsure whether or not to answer this but saw no way around it, "When it comes to races which have not yet encountered other life we have learned to wait until a certain level of development has been reached before making first contact. Your ship will take you further that you can imagine. It's inevitable that you will meet other forms of life and so we believe now is the best time to make that contact."  
  
"You know about our ship?" Makell gasped, eyes widening in horror.  
  
Trent just nodded in answer.  
  
"And so you know that it was scheduled to set off in two weeks?" Makell asked in a resigned tone.  
  
Trent again nodded, "The truth is we normally would wait until after your flight before making contact. However, we lost touch with our people and so we had to investigate."  
  
Before Makell could continue asking questions he was informed that the Pegasus was contacting him. Trent looked on curiously as the transmission was patched through and the bridge of the ship appeared on the screen in the president's office.  
  
The Captain smiled grimly, "President Makell, I want to thank you for returning our scientists to us."  
  
Trent had known Alex Larenzo for too long. Something in his eyes told him that there was something wrong. The Captain hadn't called just to thank the Kenzaton President for sending back Federation personnel.  
  
"I trust they are well?" Makell asked.  
  
"Perfectly," Larenzo answered quickly. "My reason for calling is that we have since come to understand that we are not the first alien race that you have come into contact with."  
  
Makell's eyes narrowed and Trent looked on in shock. "Yes that is true," Makell replied with suspicion.  
  
"As a friendly warning, you should know that the Cardassians are not always completely open. Their reason for being here will have been kept hidden from you, "came the grim explanation.  
  
Trent could see Hant sit up straighter at the mention of Cardassians. Trent himself was surprised but groaned inwardly. He was going to have to have a friendly word, counsellor to Captain, about threatening new races.  
  
Makell's face had grown a deeper shade of blue and he glared back at Larenzo. "I hardly think that Cardassians are my biggest worry right now. Your people are still being held responsible for this attack," he seethed and then cut off the transmission.  
  
Trent grimace knowing that being cut off again was only going to anger Larenzo further. Trent sighed, he really thought they were getting somewhere until now. He knew something had to be behind all this but Cardassians? That really was a shock. Weren't they supposed to be allies now? Trent gave a mental shrug and looked to Makell to see what he could salvage from this.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Johnson had been just as moved as Dr Munroe over the Kenzaton way of life. It seemed so perfect. The kind of life Earth had only just achieved in the last few hundred years. He would have been interested to study Kenzaton history and make comparisons to Earths. The Kenzaton way of life made what he saw hit home all the more. It brought back memories of his past. The day when his settlement was attacked and almost obliterated. That one event was the reason he had joined Starfleet. He swore to protect others from what he had suffered. Now his new family was being held responsible for a similar attack.  
  
Johnson was determined to find out who was responsible for this. Within seconds he had his tricorder out and was scanning the area. The energy readings from the weapons had dissipated considerably. There was still enough to get a reading and work out who had done this. Cardassians! After explaining what he had discovered to Doctor Munroe he moved quickly back the way they had come.  
  
He slowed only when he realised that Dr Munroe was having trouble keeping up. He glimpsed at her face to see her reaction to his revelation. She appeared to be shocked and a little upset by what they had seen but nothing more. He was pleased that she was handling this well. Her CMO had been killed by Jem Hadar. It was true Cardassians were no longer allied with the few rogue Jem Hadar out there. However, the two had been affiliated at one point.  
  
The journey back seemed to be quicker. This time they weren't taking the time to take in their surroundings. They soon reached the Presidents building ad were shown up to his office. President Makell was alone with Trent and Hant. Something had happened. Makell looked furious, Trent looked concerned and Hant was alert.  
  
"I trust you found what you were looking for," snapped the President.  
  
Johnson didn't see much point in beating around the bush, "Correct," he answered briskly. "We discovered from the energy readings that it was done by a race we know as the Cardassians."  
  
Trent and Hant didn't look particularly surprised with this revelation. Makell on the other hand not only looked angry but confused.  
  
"I suppose you have evidence to support this theory?" he asked.  
  
Johnson narrowed his eyes wondering why Makell wasn't asking to know more about the Cardassians. "Only that the energy readings match those of Cardassian weapons," he replied.  
  
"How am I supposed to believe you?"  
  
"I'm sure your own sensors can differentiate between energy types," Johnson snapped back. He had just about had enough of these accusations.  
  
Makell appeared to think for a moment. "Commander I'm sure you can understand my need to confer with my people." He then signalled for the guards who had entered with the commander to have them taken back to the conference room.  
  
Once they were gone Makell then put a call through to his secretary, "Larret please inform Gul Sherat that I wish to speak to him immediately." 


	8. Chapter8

Authors Notes: I'm sorry that this chapter is a little longer than the rest; I had quite a bit I wanted to fit in. I also want to apologise for a spelling mistake in the last chapter. It should have been Jem' Hadar. Again I want to thank everyone for their reviews they have been helpful and encouraged me to continue. I really am grateful. Not long to go now, honest!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Johnson, Trent, Hant and Munroe followed the guards to the room which was now empty. On the table sat a jug of what looked like fruit juice, four empty glasses and a bowl of fruit.  
  
"Refreshment has been left for you," one of the guards said curtly. They then left the room taking their positions outside.  
  
Johnson watched them leave thoughtfully as they left before turning to the others. "What do you think?" he asked Hant.  
  
Hant smiled slightly, his grey eyes glinting. "They're not exactly treating us like invaders," he replied.  
  
Dr Munroe's eyes widened, "Are you kidding? Those guards haven't left our side and the looks we got from the people outside." She shuddered at the memory.  
  
"They left us to speak with their President alone, "Hant countered. "Then there is also the fact that the guards don't appear to be armed and they haven't taken our tricorders from us."  
  
Johnson had noticed that himself. He turned to Counsellor Trent who had remained quiet so far. "What impressions did you get from the President?"  
  
"He's scared," Trent replied. "Scared for his people. However, I think he also has his doubts. He was very curious about the Federation and what it represented."  
  
"Really? What happened before we came back? He seemed angry."  
  
"Captain Larenzo passed on some information which upset him," Trent explained. He then went on to explain everything that had happened in the Commanders absence.  
  
"Well that explains a lot," Johnson said thinking before he continued. "Now we know why the Kenzatons knew so much about us, were able to block our scans and were able to detect the ship."  
  
"It doesn't take a genius to work out that the Cardassians were behind that. What it doesn't explain is what they want." Hant added looking somewhat confused.  
  
"No but something the Doctor discovered earlier does." Johnson could see from Hant's knowing look that he had come to the same conclusion. This pleased Johnson as he knew he could depend on the Security Chief to pick up things others might not notice. "They want the organic technology. Mining would become almost obsolete. With this they could bring back their world to what it once was."  
  
"Not to mention the fleets of ships they would build with it," Hant added. "Their Empire would bounce back quicker and the Federation would have more problems on their hands. Meanwhile things have just settled down with the Romulans and we are still rebuilding ourselves after the war."  
  
"So what do we do?" Dr Munroe asked nervously.  
  
"Nothing much we can do for now," Counsellor Trent replied as he walked over to the table. "The Captain will have worked this out too and will be looking for the Cardassian ship which is undoubtedly in the area. We have to wait for President Makell to calm down before he will want to speak to us again.  
  
Trent poured out four glasses of the juice as he spoke and handed them out. Johnson took his gratefully as he hadn't eaten since the night before.  
  
"Wait a moment," frowned Dr Munroe who began scanning the fruit and juice.  
  
Johnson looked surprised, "You think the Kenzatons would want to poison us? I don't think they are capable of harming anyone"  
  
Dr Munroe sighed, "No but you can't just eat strange foods without checking it first. What might be safe for one person could prove poisonous to another. We aren't all built the same; you may develop an allergic reaction to the food." She then nodded to say that he could go ahead.  
  
Johnson picked up a piece of fruit which looked a little like a nectarine. He bit into it and was pleasantly surprised at the sweet juice which flooded his mouth. Hant and Trent were also happily eating away. Only Dr Munroe seemed a little downcast. Johnson wasn't worried and knew that it was due to her inexperience. She would learn as she went along just as they all had.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Counsellor Trent had been correct about Captain Larenzo. He had come to the same conclusions as soon as he had heard about the Kenzaton organic ship and the Cardassian presence. He was at that moment slightly cursing himself for being a little short with President Makell and cursing the President for cutting him off, Again!  
  
"Well, now we all know who really attacked Kenzato," Larenzo said to no one in particular. "Any money there is still a Cardassian ship in the area."  
  
"You wish to buy the ship? I doubt that the Cardassians would be amenable to the idea since so few of their ships survived the war."  
  
Looking a little nonplussed Larenzo turned to the Vulcan science officer seated beside him. Her expression was blank and unreadable. Was she making fun of him?  
  
"No Lt. Ber'an, it is just an expression which dates back to when Earth still had a monetary system," he explained after deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"If I was hiding I would be behind that sun. With all the radiation it's pumping out no one would see us. Helm take us around the sun," he instructed.  
  
He then glanced to the tactical officer who was standing at Lt. Hant's station. "Shields up and weapons on standby."  
  
He faced the screen and watched as the ship moved out of its orbit and moved towards the Kenzaton sun. The viewer adjusted for the brightness of the sun so that Larenzo only had to squint for a second. The ship slowly moved around the sun until finally a Galor Cardassian warship appeared on the main viewer.  
  
"Her shields are up and her weapons are ready," informed the young officer at the tactical station. "However, it is no much for Pegasus."  
  
"Explain," said Larenzo, knowing that Galor class ships were traditionally powerful.  
  
"Her weapons are only at half and her shields appear to be damaged. They are only working at 40 per cent efficiency."  
  
"Appear?" Larenzo questioned.  
  
"The radiation from the sun is making it difficult for our sensors to determine whether or not their shields are truly damaged."  
  
"The one thing that can be said of Cardassians is that they are efficient," Ber'an added to the relief of the tactical officer. "If their shields were capable of working at full power they would be at full power. Especially this close to the sun."  
  
Larenzo nodded in agreement, "hail them."  
  
"Hailing frequencies open sir."  
  
"This is Captain Larenzo of the USS Pegasus to the Cardassian vessel. I hope you have a good explanation for being in Federation space."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
President Makell sat in his office thinking while he waited for the Gul to arrive. He was feeling so many conflicting emotions at the moment he wasn't sure what to believe. Everything the Cardassians had told him about this Federation was turning out to be false. He was told that they were barbaric and yet they were concerned about their people and wanted their safe return. The Cardassians had also spoken of their greed and that they wanted to pilfer Kenzato's natural resources. Yet they came claiming they wanted nothing more than peace. Speaking to them they seemed like such friendly, honest people.  
  
Confused! That's what he was. And yet he was angry. He hadn't appreciated that Captain's so called friendly warning. He also wanted to know how they had known that Cardassians were here. More spying? Then there were Commander Johnson's findings. He had said the attack was done by the Cardassians. How could this be? The Cardassians claimed that they had chased off the Federation ship out of friendship for the Kenzatons. Could Commander Johnson have been lying? There was no way for the Commander to know that there were Cardassians present. The guards would have mentioned if their ship had found a way to contact Commander Johnson.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Gul Sherat entered his office. "President Makell, I understand you wish to speak to me," he said with that ingratiating smile Makell was beginning to hate.  
  
"Yes, some interesting information has come to light," Makell explained as he clasped his hands on the desk in front of him. "Before I divulge that I have to say that these Federation people aren't what you described them as at all."  
  
"All lies I assure you President Makell," smiled Sherat. "These people are deliberately trying to deceive you."  
  
Makell nodded knowing somehow that Sherat was going to say that. "According to these people Kenzato was attacked by Cardassians."  
  
Still the smile didn't falter and Sherat didn't bother to ask how the Federation knew they were here. "Again lies, I urge you not to believe this deceit."  
  
Makell now smiled coldly, "We've also discovered that it is possible to find out who the attackers are by studying the energy readings. Since you kindly gave us the ability to scan for Federation ships I'm going to have my scientists compare those readings with the attack site."  
  
This time Sherat's smile did falter. Makell didn't know it was possible for a colourless face to drain of colour. Yet the Cardassian face did grow a few shades paler. This look however, was soon replaced by a wounded one.  
  
"We have shown you nothing but friendship and yet you doubt us? We have given you the ability to defend yourselves. Why would we do this if we intended to attack you?"  
  
Makell didn't bother to answer; instead he put a call through to his secretary, "Send the Federation officers back in please. Oh and have someone compare the scans of the Federation ship to the readings of the attack site."  
  
Gul Sherat looked on startled. 


	9. Chapter9

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
The Cardassian ship answered his hail almost immediately. A young Cardassian appeared on the screen. 'I wonder where the Gul is', Larenzo thought.  
  
"This is the Cardassian ship Talor," the Cardassian replied. "We were under the impression this was Kenzaton space not Federation space."  
  
Larenzo leaned forward in his seat smiling, "I'm aware of that. However, your ship had to cross Federation space to get here and if I'm not mistaken you have to go into Federation space to leave again."  
  
"Captain I thought we were allies," the Cardassian said feigning surprise. "We are here as friends of the Kenzatons."  
  
"That's true we are allies," Larenzo replied conversationally. "Since we are allies and you are here as friends of the Kenzatons then perhaps you wouldn't mind answering one question for me. Why are you hiding?"  
  
The Cardassian smiled back, "We are not hiding Captain but surveying. I don't know if you had noticed but this sun is emitting higher radiation than we would normally expect from this type of sun. Our scientist's wished to study this phenomenon and here seemed to be the perfect place to do that."  
  
"I'm sorry, what's your name?" Larenzo asked and then dismissed his own question. His eyes flashed dangerously, "I wasn't aware that Cardassian ships carried scientists."  
  
"My name is Ca'rol and Starfleet doesn't have the monopoly over scientists." The smile had now left his face.  
  
"Where is your Gul?"  
  
Ca'rol shifted a little uncomfortably, "Gul Sherat is otherwise detained."  
  
"Hmmm," Larenzo mused the smile had left his face too. "Sorry Ca'rol I'm not buying it. I'm willing to guess that your ship attacked Kenzato and that you told the Kenzaton's that we were responsible. I'm also betting that this Gul Sherat is down there now and that you were hiding here hoping that we would leave in accordance to Kenzaton wishes and never discover your presence."  
  
"This is an outrage," fumed Ca'rol.  
  
"Outrage or not here is what is going to happen," glared Larenzo. "You are going to power down your shields and weapons so that we can lock onto your ship with a tractor beam. We are then going into orbit around Kenzato and you are going to explain to the Kenzaton's EXACTLY what happened."  
  
"We don't take too kindly to threats Captain."  
  
Larenzo smiled again, "Most people don't. You, however, are hardly in a position to argue. It wouldn't take much effort to obliterate your ship."  
  
Larenzo could see that someone was conferring with Ca'rol. The Cardassian looked back at the screen sullenly, "Fine Captain we will comply with your wishes."  
  
Larenzo nodded for the transmission to be cut off.  
  
"Shields and weapons have been lowered," informed the tactical officer.  
  
Lock on tractor beams," Larenzo commanded.  
  
"Tractor beams locked."  
  
"Take us back to an orbit around Kenzato."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
President Makell continued to smile as he watched Sherat and waited for the Starfleet officers to come back. Sherat was looking steadily more nervous as he watched the door. Finally the others arrived and Makell turned to great them, still with a cold smile on his face.  
  
"Commander Johnson, let me introduce you to Gul Sherat. Gul Sherat this is Commander Johnson, Counsellor Trent, Dr Munroe and Lt. Hant of the USS Pegasus," said Makell watching them as he made the introductions.  
  
Makell noticed that all four officers stiffened at the sight of the Cardassian Gul. Sherat on the other hand had managed to place that smile back on his face.  
  
"Ah Commander, I hear you are trying to place blame for the attack onto us," said Gul Sherat in what sounded like a friendly tone.  
  
Commander Johnson smiled back, "We have heard that you are trying to do the same to us Gul Sherat."  
  
"I only state the facts as we see them Commander. After all we had to chase your ship away."  
  
Trent raised his eyebrows, "I really don't remember that event taking place."  
  
"Besides, how are Cardassians supposed to be able to carry out an attack when our own world is in such turmoil?" continued Sherat, ignoring Trent's comment.  
  
Johnson looked faintly amused, "If your world is in such turmoil then how ere you able to chase our ship away?"  
  
Makell sat quietly as he listened to this little exchange. Already he had had enough of their petty bickering and decided that it was time to interrupt it, "I think that is quite enough gentlemen. Regardless of who is blaming who my own people are now checking the energy signatures even as we speak?"  
  
It wasn't long before they had the results through.  
  
"Tests confirm that the energy signature of the weapons used do not belong to the Federation ship," came the voice of the secretary.  
  
"Thank you," Makell looked to Sherat to see his reaction.  
  
Sherat didn't look flustered, "Of course they would. The Federation are trying to deceive you by using our weapons."  
  
Johnson rolled his eyes, "Mr President we cam here to seek peace and friendship. The Cardassians however are after your organic technology. They admit their world is in turmoil. With your technology they could rebuild more quickly."  
  
Sherat just glared at Commander Johnson. Makell was stunned. Was this true? It seemed highly unlikely. Organic technology was something he had always taken for granted. Yet he felt inclined to believe this Federation.  
  
"Mr President, Captain Larenzo wishes to speak to you again," came the voice of his secretary.  
  
Makell had it patched through and once again Captain Larenzo appeared on screen.  
  
"Captain Larenzo," Makell greeted. "I'm glad you could join us in this conversation."  
  
Larenzo gave him a nod, "I found something that may be of interest to you. We came across a Cardassian ship hiding behind your sun. The young officer in charge while Gul Sherat is absent has admitted that they were responsible for the attack."  
  
"Ca'rol," growled Sherat.  
  
Makell turned to Sherat and stared at him, "I want you off my planet and I don't want to see you here again."  
  
"But surely.." began Sherat.  
  
"Enough," Makell shouted. "I don't want to hear any more from you."  
  
Makell then turned back to the screen, "Captain I wish to apologise for these accusations."  
  
"Apology accepted," Larenzo smiled, genuinely this time. "I also want to apologise for the behaviour of these Cardassians. My officers will take Gul Sherat off your hands as they return to Pegasus. You have my word that they will pay for their crimes."  
  
"Thank you Captain," Makell replied relieved that this was over. He knew though that Kenzaton life would never be the same again. 


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Notes: this is the last chapter. You might see this story at the top of the board again at some point. Now that I've finished I'm going to take time away to work on other stories and then I may come back to this and make a few changes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Captain Larenzo made his way to ten forward. The crew were celebrating the end of their first mission and he had promised he would at least stop in for five minutes. He understood this was Dr Munroe's idea. He didn't object and was glad that the crew were getting to know each other better. He was pleased with the report Johnson had given back on Dr Munroe. It seems she handled herself well on Kenzato. All four officers handled themselves well and he was proud of them. He didn't yet know their full capabilities but he would learn and meanwhile he knew he could trust them.  
  
After his crew had returned with Gul Sherat, President Makell had agreed to allow the Federation scientists to return to the planet. They would act as ambassadors until the real ambassadors arrived. The Kenzatons were essentially scientists anyway so they would probably relate to the scientists better. Larenzo had been reluctant to leave wanting to learn more about these people and to see their ship take off. Once communication lines had been restored with Starfleet they had ordered the Pegasus to escort the Cardassian ship to the nearest star base. This meant that staying much longer was out of the question. Still it was worth it to see the sullen Cardassian being escorted by Starfleet guards.  
  
Alex Larenzo finally reached ten forward and stepped through the doors as they opened automatically before him. The room was crowded with officers and civilians. It was also quite noisy with all the chatter and he could just make out music playing gently in the background. He spotted Dr Munroe and Lt. Ber'an talking whilst standing next to the bar. Actually, Dr Munroe seemed to be doing most of the talking. Lt. Ber'an had that blank expression on her face. Larenzo chuckled to himself wonde4ring if he should rescue the Vulcan science officer. Before he could make up his mind Commander Johnson appeared at his side and handed him a glass of synthale.  
  
"How did things go with Starfleet?" his first officer asked knowing that he had just spoken with Admiral Garland.  
  
"Oh fine," Larenzo replied. "The Admiral seemed pleased that we managed to forge good relations with the Kenzatons. The Cardassian have requested that their ship be returned to them."  
  
"I would have thought the Cardassians wouldn't have been in a position to request anything, "commented Johnson taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Larenzo nodded in agreement, "That's what I thought too. It turns out that those Cardassians were a minority. They had refused to hand over their ship at the end of the war. Starfleet intelligence has since been able to confirm this."  
  
"What I don't understand is how they found out about the Kenzatons in the first place."  
  
"Dominion intelligence possibly. Starfleet is still working on that one," admitted Larenzo.  
  
"I really don't know what made them think that it would work in the first place."  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures." The truth was Larenzo wasn't so sure that members of Starfleet wouldn't have done the same thing had they been in that position. He also now understood why Starfleet was so adamant that they forge good relations with the Kenzatons. They wanted the organic technology on their side. The thought worried him a little.  
  
Counsellor Trent approached them smiling bringing Larenzo out of his thoughts. Going by the look on his face Larenzo wondered if his old friend had been drinking something other than synthahol not that he objected. This was supposed to be a party after all.  
  
"I hope you two aren't talking about work," he said happily. "We are supposed to be celebrating and work is the last thing you should be talking about."  
  
"Wouldn't think of it," Larenzo replied.  
  
"Alex, I've been meaning to speak to you about threatening world leaders and making my job difficult," Gordon Trent said jokingly.  
  
"I thought we weren't allowed to talk about work," Larenzo said innocently and then headed over to save Lt. Ber'an from the chatty doctor and leaving behind a bemused counsellor and a laughing first officer.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- President Makell had left the Federation people to speak with some of his people. He had spent many hours with them and had learned much about this Federation. He certainly learned enough to know that the cardassians had lied about everything they had said about them. They astounded him. There were so many cultures under that one title and each one remained unique. It saddened him that he wouldn't even learn half of them in his life time. He was also now wary thanks to the Cardassians. Oh, his people knew that there were other races out there. It seemed inevitable. They had just never thought any of them would wish to do them harm. Were they so naive? It wouldn't stop them from going out into the stars as they had planned to do. They would just have to be cautious when encountering other races. He was no longer enthralled at the ship going into space. It had lost its gleam for him. He would not let this get in the way of his people's hopes but his own dreams of exploration had faded after finding out the truth about the Cardassians. His people would no longer be the same.  
  
He had decided to spend some time with his daughter and moved outside to find her. He had been making a lot of decisions over the last few days. He was going to step down as President so that he could spend more time with his daughter and time with the Federation scientists. He wasn't willing to visit other worlds although he was happy to learn of them here on his own world. He would stay on as an advisor but the position was best suited to someone who wished to reach out.  
  
"Daddy," cried Marlianna as she raced along the grass and jumped into his arms. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," he said happily as he kissed her on the forehead and then swung his little daughter in the air.  
  
She giggled and then jumped down again, "Come and play daddy."  
  
"Okay, you go hide and I'll come and look for you."  
  
"Yeah," she cried and ran off across the grass again." 


End file.
